ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
SeaWorld New England
This is a new SeaWorld park that will be built somewhere in Massachussetts in 2019. The park will be open to guests from April to November, and the opening hours will be from 9:00 am-7:00 pm. Attractions, Rides, and Shows: *Explorer's Reef (includes a gift shop and four different touch pools to interact with 30 cownose rays, 40 southern stingrays, and 60 brown-banded and white-spotted bamboo sharks) *Journey to Atlantis (includes a huge basketball court-sized aquarium exhibit for northern anchovies, great hammerhead sharks, tiger sharks, giant manta rays, ocean sunfish, bluefin tunas, mahi-mahis, cobias, and whale sharks, complete within a ride queue, making in the largest aquarium in the park) *Wild Arctic (includes exhibits for beluga whales, polar bears, harbor seals, walruses, and several alcid species) *Shark Encounter (with a large exhibit for sandtiger sharks, sandbar sharks, blacktip reef sharks, nurse sharks, smalltooth sawfish, barracudas, green moray eels, goliath groupers, bonnethead sharks, and zebra sharks; also includes a 60-foot-long walk-through acrylic tube running the length of the sharks' habitat) *Wonders of the River (with exhibits for pacus, electric eels, several catfish species, arapaimas, alligator gars, piranhas, river stingrays, frogs, anacondas, mudskippers, archerfish, alligator snapping turtles, Fly River turtles, South American giant turtles, etc.) *Hippo Harbor (with exhibits for Nile hippos and pygmy hippos) *Antarctica (with an outdoor exhibit for African penguins and an indoor exhibit for emperor penguins, king penguins, chinstrap penguins, gentoo penguins, and macaroni penguins) *Manta (roller coaster with a huge aquarium for various ray species, Atlantic thread herring, Japanese spider crabs, giant Pacific octopuses, Caribbean spiny lobsters, giant hermit crabs, sea horses, sea dragons, moon jellies, sea nettles, garden eels, sunflower sea stars, and crown-of-thorns sea stars) *Turtle Reef (an aquarium with tropical fish and several species of sea turtles) *Dolphin Point (an exhibit for bottlenose dolphins) *Otter Outlook (with exhibits for sea otters, Asian small-clawed otters, and North American river otters) *Pacific Point Preserve (a large exhibit for California sea lions, Northern fur seals, and Steller's sea lions) *Flamingo Point (an exhibit for Caribbean flamingoes, Chilean flamingoes, and bar-headed geese) *Gator Swamp Rapids thrill ride (with American alligator, Nile crocodile, and gharial exhibits for riders to pass through) *Animal Connections (with exhibits for golden eagles, Grand Cayman blue iguanas, Matschie tree kangaroos, giant anteaters, capybaras, African crested porcupines, striped skunks, binturongs, Abyssinian ground hornbills, Hoffman's two-toed sloths, three-banded armadillos, coconut crabs, blue land crabs, meerkats, crab-eating macaques, and African spurred tortoises) *Aviaries (for macaws, kookaburras, palm cockatoos, Eclectus parrots, East African crowned cranes, chestnut-mandibled toucans, chestnut-breasted malkohas, crested wood-partridges, green woodhoopoes, roadrunners, turkey vultures, and spectacled owls) *Dolphin Stadium (with bottlenose dolphins and pilot whales) *Sea Lion Stadium (with Californian sea lions) *Sesame Street Bay of Play *Sesame Street Presents: Lights, Camera, Imagination *Pets Ahoy! theater *SeaWorld sky tower *Water-skiing stadium *Madagascar Live! Operation: Vacation Events: *Just For Kids *Bands, Brew, and BBQ *Viva La Musica *Summer Nights at Sea World *Jack Hanna Weekend *Sea World's Halloween Spooktacular Category:Theme Parks Category: Zoos Category:Attractions Category:Fishbird's Ideas